


Almost as Much as Cornettos

by raedbard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedbard/pseuds/raedbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are rules about the appropriate use of police time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost as Much as Cornettos

There are rules about the appropriate use of police time. Nicholas Angel knows them all by heart. He's pretty sure there's nothing in the rulebook that would condone slipping off into the woods near the church for a quickie with your partner.

But Danny tugged on his hand, with his big brown eyes wide like a puppy's; like a very very bad puppy. And Nicholas can't say no to him when his face does that. Actually it's very unfair and Nicholas has been meaning to speak to him about it, only he can't, because Danny can read him just a bit too well, and always sees it coming. And makes his puppy face.

It's because he said no to the Cornetto run this morning. So really it's his own fault.

Not that it's such a hardship.

Danny kisses a bit like an over-enthusiastic fifteen year old (based on Nicholas's speculation) and pulls him behind the nearest big tree and runs his index finger around the curve of Nicholas's ear. Which is also really unfair. Danny knows full well that Nicholas has particularly sensitive, if small, ears. The pressure of Danny's broad, gentle fingers goes straight to his groin and does not mess about. And sooner than you can say 'three car pile-up' he's moaning into Danny's mouth and pressing him into the tree.

Danny smiles and pulls on Nicholas's earlobe.

"Stop that," Nicholas says, less forcefully than he would like.

"What'll you give me?"

"A verbal warning?"

"Awww, Nicholas."

"Turn round, Sergeant Butterman."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Danny. Just turn round. All right, yes. One more kiss firs -- mmngghh."

Danny likes kissing. A lot. Almost as much, or so he says, as Cornettos.

Nicholas never knows how to start, really. Mostly he thinks about it too much and ends up not being able to do anything at all because he's so directionless. But Danny - everything about Danny, including the way the back of his neck smells and the way he always breathes so fast and nervous and ... happily - encourages Nicholas to rely on his instincts. So he does.

Instinct tells him Danny would rather face this way and be pulled to his knees and kissed so hard that his lips, his strangely beautiful curved lips, go a funny shade of dark pink. Or that he might quite like Nicholas to suddenly start being very gentle and stroke his hair and run his fingers up and down Danny's arm, just to keep him on his toes, as it were. Just to make him shiver a bit. In a nice way.

Something in Nicholas's brain suggests to him that he might like to try to straddle Danny's hips and thereby pull the fabric very tight over his crotch and rub over Danny's too, as he moves in forceful, old-fashioned thrusts in towards his partner.

But it doesn't seem like it's enough somehow. He wants to feel flesh under his fingers ... and _other_ parts too. He wants Danny's skin against his own. And he's learnt how to give into his wants now. No rulebook for those anymore. He threw it away.

It's been very liberating.

He unzips Danny's trousers, very gently, and then his own, even more so. We don't want anything premature here. It doesn't have to be perfect, just bloody close.

Danny's cock is very hard, very red, extremely ready. Nicholas knows how it feels.

They kiss for a little, as though they aren't both ten seconds from coming, as though they're ordinary sweethearts in the back row at the cinema, watching something with subtitles which Nicholas would probably quite like to watch properly, only Danny won't let him. Danny's mouth gives him small, attention-seeking kisses. Nicholas smiles around the ones he gives back. He kisses Danny's cheek, then his neck, then sucks on the lobe of his ear. See how he likes it.

Danny squirms pleasurably. Nicholas makes a mental note.

And then he starts to thrust against Danny's body again, pushing their cocks together, or trying to, until abandon gets the better of him and he just doesn't care anymore and he pushes, pushes, faster and faster and faster, until --

"_Danny_! Oh jesus. Jesus."

Danny manages as much of a laugh as he can with the breath available to him. There's a sweat formed on his forehead and his cheeks are dark pink, like his mouth. And his cock.

Nicholas knows what he's going to say next.

"Cornetto?"

"Cornetto."


End file.
